SMASHERS LIFE: LOST LIFE
by Penguin God
Summary: The awaited sequal to, SMASHERS LIFE is out. You wanna know what happened? THEN READ THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

1**As promised in my last chapter of SMASHER'S LIFE, I will share the great story of the great marine in Halo 2.**

**Master Chief: Yeah...I got to go save those hostages!**

**Master Chief precedes to free imprisoned marines**

**Master Chief: I have NO idea why I did that, seeing how they all going to die!**

**Enters next room, all Marines die but one, Master Chief takes cover.**

**Master Chief: Damn this is tough. I can't beat so many Elites and Brutes at the same time. Perhaps if my marine can act as bait, I can attack safely. Now to wait...**

**The marine attracts the attention of a brute who attacks him, but lives! Then the brute attacks him again, and he lives! And he shoots it to death!**

**Master Chief: OMFG! HOW THE HELL CAN A MARINE DO THAT!**

**Marine precedes to killing Elite with jet pack who is dual wielding plasma rifles, then clears out the majority of the room.**

**Master Chief. Wow. Uber marine. I better give him a better weapon, how about a laser rifle? Yeah I'm talking to myself again.**

**Master Chief started walking down a long hallway, with lots of brutes, and started killing brutes, but he missed one, and it was charging right at him.**

**Master Chief: Oh shit I'm dead.**

**Right when the brute was about to kill Master Chief, even as the brute was in mid-stroke, two quick laser shot came from the right and went through the brute, who then rolled down the hallway.**

**Marine: That was me!**

**Master Chief: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE!**

**This Marine was nick named by myself and my brothers, El Matadora. After a series of purposely dying to see what El Matadora was made of, I have discovered that the only thing that can kill him is a Hunters Fuel Rod thingy. Ever since this mission, El Matadora has been respected as the greatest marine of all time, even introduced in Duo Jagans redvsblue stories, well at least one of them. Remember readers, DON'T JUDGE MARINES, UNTIL YOU JUDGE EL MATADORA!**

**This is the long awaited sequel to my first fic, SMASHERS LIFE. You should probably read it before reading this, if you want to read this that is...PLEASE READ It!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things I am copying...**

**ptpeach: Thx for review, and im sry I made like, everyone maintain heartbreak, death, or serious injury, but the evil pinyata's forced me to! Thx for review, and sry it took SO long to make this, but on the bright side, the next chapter will be out Saturday!**

**Cipher Admin Gengar: YOU stole his tiara! Well, no one cares about that. BUT THE HOT SAUCE! I KEEL U FOR THAT! U SHALL PAY, WITH URE LIFE!**

**Nakoya: THX FOR REVIEW! Do u have any new stories? I never get any emails despite favorite authors list, so Im not sure. REVIEW PLZ!**

All the Smasher's except Roy, with the obvious exception of Marth, Dr. Mario, and Link, were sitting around the sacred table, no question as to what makes it sacred.

Zelda: ...We must decide on the best course of action.

Peach: We must go after Marth!

Ganandorf: That is not the best course of action. If we look for Marth, Master can simply destroy the mansion.

Peach: But we have to! We can't let him take over his body!

Bowser: Ganandorf is right!

Peach: I guess you're right... I couldn't do much to help anyways.

Roy walks in and bangs the table

(Que Lord of the Rings, the fellowship of the ring music)

Roy: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DECIDE! WE HAVE TO SAVE MARTH!

Zelda: Roy...

Roy: I don't give a damn what you guys think! Has Marth ever betrayed us! Has he ever tried to make us angry! He's been at this mansion for years, and he has helped us all, and he never asked for anything in return! And now you are just going to let him die!

All the smashers look down.

Roy: If you guys aren't going, then I will!

Roy begins to walk out the room when...

Ganandorf: Wait! I will go!

Peach: WTF! U just said it wasn't the best course of action.

Ganandorf: That may be true, but Roy is right. We can't just let him die!

Kirby: I'll go!

Young Link stands up.

Young Link: I will go! I never do anything fun around here anyways! Besides, I have to avenge Link anyways!

Mario, after, listening, stands up.

Mario: Master can not be forgiven for his deeds, I will go with them, and kill Master!

Zelda: But you can't! We have to protect the mansion!

Roy: Then all of you stay back and protect it!

Peach: Very well.

Zelda: STOP CHANGING YOUR OPINIONS PEACH!

Peach: Someone has to go after Marth, and if we can't go protect the mansion are selves, what good are we?

Zelda: You're right... and Roy...you are the only one who can bring him back, please do. Promise to!

Roy: Zelda...

Zelda: Promise!

Roy: I promise Zelda, that I shall bring him back! Dead or alive!

Zelda: WHAT!

Roy: I mean alive!

Zelda: Good...go now...save him...from himself...

Roy: Stop using ... after every couple of words.

Zelda: Ok...

Roy: I SAID STOP!

Zelda: OK!

Roy: Lets go!

While Dramatic music plays, the 5 of them walk out the mansion door, into the distance, now in pursuit of Marth.

Bowser: They should've got weapons.

Zelda: Yep.

Luigi: They a'screwed!

Meanwhile, outside the mansions property...on Master's property..

Master: Yes...with my Master Left Eye I can see they are getting ready to hunt me down...

Mysterious Servant comes out of nowhere.

Mysterious Servant: My lord, what is the difference between the Master Left Eye and the Master Right Eye?

Master: Although you've only seen me use the left eye, the right eye is far superior.

Mysterious Servant: How so, my lord?

Master: Although Master Left Eye lets me look at anyplace, or anything, or through anything, Master Right Eye...

Mysterious Servant: ...

Master: ALLOWS MY TO RANDOMLY TRANSPORT TO ANTARCTICA!

Mysterious Servant: ...

Master: STOP MOCKING ME WITH YOUR SILENCE!

Master kills Mysterious Servant.

Master: Marth!

Marth, somehow, comes out of nowhere.

Marth: Yes?

Master: Order, **_them_**, to go stop them. It shouldn't take long.

Marth: Master...

Master: Yes?

Marth: Who are **_them_**?

Master: ...

Marth: ...

Master: ...

Marth: ...

Master: How dare you make more dots than me!

Marth: ...

Master: Much better. The people I am talking about are...

Meanwhile, after a long perilous journey, they went left the Smasher's Property.

Roy: What is this place?

Ganandorf: Since we came here, none of us have ever left the Smasher's Mansion, so we are not very used to are surroundings.

Roy: Then where do we get food?

Ganandorf: Theres a grocery store on are property.

Roy: Clothes?

Ganandorf: Peach uses are "charity" money to buy mall delivery.

Roy: SHE WASTED ARE CHARITY MONEY!

Ganandorf: Yes, but with this money, she can get Malls to come onto our property, then leave.

Roy: ...we need to get out more.

Young Link: Hey! Why are you the only two talking.

Kirby: Shut up Link, important people are having a conversation.

Mario: Momamia! Kirby used more than five words in a sentence! It da sign of de apocalypse!

Roy: WE MUST HURRY UP AFTER MARTH!

Young Link: Hello!

Ganandorf: No, we must be cautious, either way we will come to there hideout.

Young Link: Pay attention to me!

Roy: ...You're right. But what about food?

Young Link: Wait, how do we even know where the hideout is!

Ganandorf: That won't be an issue. There are plenty of dead souls around here.

Roy: Dead souls?

Ganandorf: I almost never left my room before I came here, in order to live I had to learn how to feed off the dead souls in my room.

Roy: ...

Ganandorf: ... You get used to it...eventually...

Young Link: WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!

Kirby: Hey guys!

Roy and Ganandorf turn around.

Ganandorf: Oh, sorry for ignoring you, we were in deep thought.

Young Link: I DON'T GET IT! WHY DIDN'T I GET ANY ATTENTION!

Mario: You idiotic monkey!

Meanwhile, brushing his teeth.

DK: (ding)

DK: I HEARD THAT!

Mario: You can only muster one explanation point!

Young Link: Say what?

Mario: Don't you remember ANYTHING from Smasher's Life?

Young Link: Uh...

Mario (holding in annoyance): Let me remind you, with this flashback!

FLASHBACK TIME!

Roy: I am so freakin' bored! Hey Link and Young Link, lets go walk into that closet for no particular reason.

Young Link: Why do I always have to be called Young Link? Can't Link be called old link.

Link: Relax Young Link, in another 7 years you'll be called Link!

Young Link: And what will you be called.

Link: Link!

Young Link: That's SO unfair! Why does he get an extra explanation point!

Link: Because I'm older!

Young Link: I keel you!

Roy: Are you guys coming or not?

Link/Angry, Young Link: Coming!(!)

END FLASHBACK TIME!

Young Link: Oh yeah, I'LL KEEL LINK!

Mario: He's already dead!

Young Link: Oh yeah...

Mario: ...

Kirby: ...pie...

Young Link: ...

Penguin God: ...is eating Pancakes...

Meanwhile

Master: Now that I told you who **_them_** are, it is time, to begin, **_the _**plan.

Marth: Uh...

Master: ARGH!

Master explains, **_the_** plan to Marth.

Master: It is time now...

Marth: For **_the _**plan.

**Sry it wasnt as funny as it couldve been, but I had to lead it up from Smasher's Life, so, well you get the idea. Thank you for reading, and remember, reviewing is your friend... AND PENGUINS!** **PENGUINS ARE ALWAYS YOUR FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**For those of you fans of my fics, ure probably surprised I updated this quickly. During the summer brake (schools almost out, IN URE FCKING FACE GOD!) Im gonna be away for a month and possibly deprived from my computer, so im going to finish the entire fic by Friday this week. You should probably see if this story updates daily. Also, despite what you may think PENGUINS ARE EVERYWHERE! I mean, this chapter has a lot to do with the plot.**

**ALERT: I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS! PLZ REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL!**

**ptpeach: yeah yeah, I know. Zelda said ... to many times, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE **

**HER ANY BETTER THAN ME! I CAN DO IT LONGER! SEE FOR YOURSELF! ... Zelda: ... ... Me: D'OH!**

**RoyalFantastic**: **Ure completely right. How COULD you miss it? I mean for gods sake it was the most awesominist chapter! Don't worry, bowser does a lot soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I sue.**

At this time...someone name Bob hosts a commercial on the TV screen.

Bob: No matter how harsh the environment, no matter what the area is like, we will build a deck for you! If our decks can survive in frozen lands or burning deserts, surely they can survive, with your house!Now call 5-555-555-5555 for your ultra cheap deck! This is not a fake number so call-

Phone rings, Bob picks up.

Penguin God: Hi, I'd like to by a deck.

Bob: Sure! Where would you like it customer!

Penguin God: I'd like it to cover the entire west side of Antarctica.

Bob: ...

Penguin God: ...well?

Bob: I'm sorry sir, but there's no way we will build you a deck in Antarctica, I mean COME ON! Its Ant-

Penguin God: Hey! Your commercial said you would build a deck no matter what the area is like! That's false advertising, I can sue you for that!

Bob: Uh...maybe if I hang up..

Penguin God: And don't even TRY hanging up, while we're talking, I have 3 lawyers listening in, and I can get them to sue you on the spot!

Bob: Um...(starts panicking)

Penguin God: GIVE ME MY DECK!

Bob: I'm sorry sir, but in order for us to build a deck for you, you need to have a house for us to build around!

Penguin God: Yeah, about that, you know those scientists working down in Antarctica, I sued them for attacking my pet penguin.

Bob: Where did you get a pet penguin?

Penguin God: Yeah, about that,

Bob (thinking): He said "yeah, about that" again!

Penguin God: In a nice aquarium in Massachusetts, the manager of the place started throwing rocks at the penguins, so I sued him, and let the penguins live in antarctica. Now that I think about it, I own all of Antarctica right now.

Bob: Um...you need an address.

Penguin God: 123 Penguin lane.

Bob: That can't be a real address, so I can't make a deck for you (thinking) oh yeah in your face!

Penguin God: I repeat, I OWN ALL OF ANTARCTICA RIGHT NOW! I CAN NAME THE STREETS WHATEVER I WANT!

Bob: But there have to be actual streets too...

Penguin Gods: There are, the streets are made out of deadly booby tracks and pinyatas.

Bob (Thinking): Yes! I know one thing that can make it so I don't have to build a Deck down there!

(Que lame rapping music)

Bob: Yo ure mamma is, a heartless whore, and I gotta say, I know you no more, you gotta think, what I don't think, in order to be, a true threat to me!

(Even LAMER rapping music)

Bob: I'll eat your penguins, use space in your fic, torch your house and call you a penis!

Penguin God: ...penis?

Bob: Now that I got, my message across, im going to be, a true rapping enemy!

(End LAMER rapping music)

Penguin God: ...penis ...?

Bob: ...

Penguin God: ...did you just call my mother a whore?

Bob: Uh...maybe?

Penguin God: Ok, if you don't make me a deck in the next 3 days, like your advertising says in the news paper, I'll sew you for verbally assaulting my mother, animal abuse, false advertisement, and assault on the first degree all at once!

Bob: I never assaulted you!

Penguin God: About that...you are torching my house, and people are throwing nerve gas through the windows...I ONLY HAVE 6 MORE HOUSES DOWN HERE NOW!

Bob: ...

Two days later, a deck that covers the entire west side of Antarctica is completed, with only a few deaths.

Penguin God: Good! Now I can get to suing you!

Bob: What! You said you wouldn't sew me!

Penguin God: No...I said I wouldn't sue you for verbally assaulting my mother, animal abuse, false advertisement, and assault on the first degree! Right now I'm just suing for all of those things separately... except false advertisement!

While Penguin God and his three lawyers are at court, someone appears in Antarctica.

Master: Yes...this place will make an excellent fortress...are you ready, Marth?

Marth: Yes.

Master: Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**I told you this chapter had relevance! Sry it was so short, I hoped I made it as funny as it could be, check Monday around 6 o clock for the next chapter of**

**SMASHERS LIFE: LOST LIFE!111**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sry it took so long to update, I blame global warming! Plz read and review!**

**RoyalFantastic: Of course it's gonna happen in antarctica! My name is PENGUIN GOD! Also, BOWSER DOES STUFF! SO DOES PICKACHU! BE HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spontaneously changing flashbacks or anime.**

Young Link, Mario, Marth, Kirby, and Ganandorf were peacefully skipping down the happy road pouring nerve gas in the river leading to their house.

RoyThey'll love the gas! It is the top brand in the country! I'm sure they can use it to defend themselves!

Ganandorf: I agree! May they stay defended!

Young Link: Uh guys, how will they know that nerve gas is in the river? For all we know people drink from that river!

Roy: Good point, but I'm sure they'll figure it out!

Young Link: Uh...

Roy: Shut up!

Kirby: Wow, you're a little uptight today. What the hell is the matter with you?

Roy: Nothing, its just that, I cant help but wonder why Dr. Mario tried so hard to stop Master on his own...that's all.

Kirby: I've been wondering about that to!

Ganandorf: I haven't thought about it much, but now that I do think about it, it is strange. I think Dr. Mario should've just clicked the convenient alarm right next to the door.

Young Link: It is weird, isn't it?

Kirby: Maybe he doesn't like Master!

Young Link: Of course he doesn't like Master, who does!

Roy: Will you stop joking around! I'm trying to think here!

Kirby: Hey, Mario hasn't spoken for a while now.

Mario steps away and starts whistling innocently.

Ganandorf: Why did you step away and are whistling innocently?

Mario stops whistling innocently..

Ganandorf: Why did you suddenly stop whistling innocently?

Mario (panicked): Uh...well, you know, you see, its not like, I know what Dr. Mario has against Master.

Kirby: None of us do!

Young Link: Wait...

Ganandorf: Uh...Roy?

By this time, Roy has walked up to Mario and punched him in the nose.

Mario: Ouch!

Ganandorf: Roy, stop!

Kirby: What was that for!

Roy: SHUT UP!

Silence

Roy: Speak!

Mario: I told you, I don't know a thing!

Roy punches Mario in the stomach, then starts beating him with an Industrial 2 by 4.

Mario: I am a'sorry, but I promised Dr. Mario I wouldn't ever speak of it again, I have to keep my word, you see?

Kirby: Well, if he promised...

Roy stomps on ground so hard that, the ground, made noise...

Roy: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Master attacked the mansion, injured countless smashers, killed Link, and took Marth away from us! He even killed Dr. Mario! And you are to stubborn to tell us, what the hell happened between the two! If you told us in the past, we MIGHT have been able to resolve the issue, and if there is the slightest chance Dr. Mario is alive, we can still resolve the issue! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS!

Young Link: Nice speach:

Ganandorf: You should get an award for that.

Mario: I am sorry...but I promised...

Roy: Ganandorf, bring Kirby and Young Link ahead. I will catch up.

Young Link: But I want to watch the fi-

Ganandorf starts dragging Kirby and Young Link down the road.

Ganandorf: Come on, Roy is doing what he feels like doing.

Young Link (mocking tone): Roy is doing what he feels like doing.

Ganandorf gives Young Link evil eye, Young Link shivers in fear, and stays quiet.

Mario: I'm telling you I won't te–

Roy kicked Mario in the shin, and when he fell over, stomped on his back.

Roy: I'll tell you what, if you don't tell me what, I will bring everyone of us back to the mansion, and you won't be able to avenge Dr. Mario.

Mario: ...

Roy: Well?

Mario: So be it. But I can't share his secret.

Roy: Also, when we get back, I will burn everything that once belonged to Dr. Mario.

Mario: You a'bluffing!

Roy: Not really. I like burning things, as far as I'm concerned, it will just be a way to make me happy.

Mario: I won't a'let you!

Roy: You can't stop me by force!

Mario: Bring it!

Roy charges Mario, who makes him turn around with his cape, and charges him into the ground.

Mario: Forget it, right a'now you can not defeat me!

Roy pushes Mario off, and runs towards Mario, who quickly side steps and throws a fireball at Roy's back.

Roy (struggling to get up): I won't let you win!

Mario: Forget it! You can not defeat me!

Roy: I can't take back my word!

Mario suddenly takes on a shocked look.

FLASHBACK TIME

Dr. Mario: I will stop you!

Master: You? Stop me? That's almost funny! You don't stand a chance! You can not defeat me!

Dr. Mario: I can't take back my word!

Master: You can't win right now. Just give me him.

Dr. Mario: A doctor never lets go of his patient.

END FLASHBACK TIME

While this was going on, Roy was charging Mario, who ducked, pushed Roy into the air, and used a fireball so big and powerful he went flying hundreds of feet up, and fell down. He then tried to get up again.

Mario: Stop it! If you continue like this, you are going to die!

Roy: If that's what it takes, then fine! Besides, I don't mind being burnt to death. It's the way I want to go anyways!

Roy draws his sword.

Mario: You are a'really serious about this!

Roy: Hell I am!

Roy attempts to strike Mario with his sword, but Mario jumps, and punches Roy in the face.

Roy: I can't give up now!

Mario: If you don't stop this, I will kill you!

Roy: If I have to die, then so be it!

FLASHBACK TIME:

Master: Look at you, you are completely covered in wounds, you will die if you countinue! (Laughs evily)

Dr. Mario: No way in hell I'll give up!

Master: Even if you can somehow stop me, you will surely die.

Dr. Mario: If I have to die, then so be it!

END FLASHBACK TIME:

Roy: I will win!

Roy begins to charge up his sword.

Mario: Stop this!

Roy: I will win you son of a bitch!

FLASHBACK TIME:

Master: Any last words, Dr?

Dr. Mario: I will win you son of a bitch!

END FLASHBACK:

Roy is at the peak of his power.

Dr. Mario (flashback) takes out a pill.

Roy charges Mario.

Dr. Mario (flashback) opens pill, revealing button.

Dr. Mario clicks button, making huge explosion.

Dr. Mario's explosion does nothing.

Mario channels his energy into his cape, and forces the explosion to hit only Roy, leaving him un conscience, only alive because of the thick armor plate on his chest.

A few hours later, Roy wakes up, it is dark out, and Mario is tending to a fire.

Mario: I will tell you the story.

Roy: WTF! THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH WHAT I DID

Mario: You reminded me of Dr. Mario, when he was fighting Master a long time ago.

Roy attempts to picture any visual similarity between himself and Dr. Mario.

Roy: I reminded you of him?

Mario: Yes, you have the same story.

Roy: What happened?

Well, it started when I broke both my legs and I was in the same hospital room as Dr. Mario was paying great attention to the guy next to me.

FLASHBACK TIME:

Dr. Mario: I haven't seen anything like it. It's like your brain has been slightly altered in the frontal lobes, and is somehow affecting your muscles and the rest of your brain!

Right then, someone breaks through the door into the room.

Dr. Mario: Who da hell are you!

Master: My name, is Master.

Dr. Mario: What kind of name is Master! And why the hell are you missing two hands!

Master: That, does not matter. I just want **_him_**.

Dr. Mario looks at his patient.

Dr. Mario: Why do you want **_him_**?

Master: He would be useful...a new vessle in my plans.

Dr. Mario: What the hell are you talking about?

Master: Thank you for trying to take care of him, I will take him now.

As Master walks forward, Dr. Mario steps in the way.

Dr. Mario: I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you come any clo-

A certain psychic force pushes Dr. Mario into the wall, making him hit his head.

Dr. Mario: Momamia! That hurt!

Master: Figures, just an ordinary doctor. I should've figured it wouldn't be tough.

As Master continues to walk towards **_him_**, a certain Doctor jumps in the way, kicks his shins, and kicks him into the wall opposite from his.

Dr. Mario: I told you, I can't let you come any closer!

Master: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! THOSE HITS DID NOTHING!

Dr. Mario, enraged, charged Master and attempted to inflict pain on him, but was ultimately blasted back into a wall.

Master begins walking forward, again, when Dr. Maro steps in the way.

Master: Are you challanging me?

Dr. Mario: A doctor never lets go of his patient.

Master and Dr. Mario get into a cool Matrix fight, but Dr. Mario gets pushed back, and yet again, slammed into a wall.

Dr. Mario: I will stop you!

Master: You? Stop me? That's almost funny! You don't stand a chance! You can not defeat me!

Dr. Mario: I can't take back my word!

Master: You can't win right now. Just give me him.

Dr. Mario: It's like I just told you, a doctor never lets go of his patient.

Dr. Mario, yet again, charges Master, who throws him against the walls and ceiling of the room.

Master: Look at you, you are completely covered in wounds, you will die if you countinue! (Laughs evily)

Dr. Mario: No way in hell I'll give up!

Master: Even if you can somehow stop me, you will surely die.

Dr. Mario: If I have to die, then so be it!

Master: Any last words, Dr?

Dr. Mario: I will win you son of a bitch!

Dr. Mario takes out a pill.

Dr. Mario opens the pill, revealing button.

Dr. Mario clicks button, creating huge explosion.

The explosion does nothing

END FLASHBACK TIME

Mario: Thats what happened, I couldn't move the whole time, so i could only watch.

Roy: Who was this person he tried to protect?

Mario: He was...

Right then, Roy and Mario see a lot of fire up ahead.

Mario: That's where Ganandorf should be right now!

Roy: Lets go!

**There you have it! That is chapter 3! Now you know the sad sad story of a certain Doctor. Check tomorrow, around 9 this time since I couldn't do it by 6 for this one**. **What happened to Ganandorf? Whats happening at the mansion while all of this is going on? Find out on next chapter! Sry it wasnt funny, but I have to include Dr. Mario's theme some how :). **


End file.
